O engraçadinho
by Vanessa BR
Summary: O choro de Misa Amane dá início a um incidente pra lá de embaraçoso envolvendo Light e L. Como eles sairão dessa situação?


**Tá me estranhando, é?**

**[Versão Death Note]**

**O engraçadinho**

QG do "Caso Kira". Mais um dia de investigações em sua rotina "normal", se bem que não é tão comum um homem algemado a outro. Mas isso se fazia necessário devido às suspeitas que L ainda possuía em relação a Light Yagami, mesmo após o confinamento pelo qual o filho de Soichiro Yagami passara.

Ali estavam também os demais remanescentes da força-tarefa encarregada de levar adiante um caso tão complicado de se resolver. Tudo teria seu transcurso "normal", se não fosse por um incidente...

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...! – o berro vinha de um dos quartos do prédio.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o superintendente de polícia Soichiro Yagami.

- É a Misa-Misa! – Touta Matsuda se levantou abruptamente da cadeira.

- O que é que aconteceu com essa maluca? – Light perguntou mais a si mesmo do que aos outros.

- É bom averiguar. – L disse e saiu correndo, esquecendo-se de que estava acorrentado a Light.

- Ô! Calma aí, Ryuuzaki! – o jovem Yagami protestou enquanto tentava acompanhar o detetive na corrida.

Quando L e todos os integrantes da força-tarefa chegaram ao apartamento de Misa Amane, encontraram a loirinha aos prantos, caída de joelhos no meio da sala. E não chorava pouco, não... Eram literalmente duas cascatas de lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos.

- Misa-Misa, o que foi? – Matsuda mostrou-se preocupado.

Ela não conseguia responder, apenas soluçava e olhava para Light e L de uma forma estranha.

- A possibilidade de existir algum problema é de 93 por cento. – L deduziu, coçando o queixo. – Ela não é de chorar à toa, mesmo quando você dá "gelo" nela, Light.

- É. Tenho que concordar com você, Ryuuzaki.

- Afinal, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – Soichiro perguntou, começando a ficar impaciente.

- Light... – Misa balbuciou. – Por quê...? Por que você fez isso comigo...?

- Do que está falando, Misa? – o jovem de cabelo castanho questionou.

A modelo loira simplesmente chorou mais alto, de tal forma que os demais tiveram que tapar os ouvidos com as mãos.

- PARA COM ISSO, MISA!

Ao ouvir o berro dado por Light, ela imediatamente parou, enquanto os outros destaparam os ouvidos, aliviados. O jovem Yagami respirou fundo, para recuperar a calma. Mas foi Matsuda quem começou a conversa:

- Misa-Misa, qual é o problema?

- O Light... E o Ryuuzaki... – ela tentava dizer ainda em choque com sabe-se lá o quê.

- O que têm eles?

Misa tentou engolir o choro e apontou para o monitor do computador que estava usando.

- Agora sinto que a probabilidade de haver algum problema acaba de subir para 99,9 por cento... – L afirmou.

Matsuda se aproximou do computador e deu um clique no mouse.

- Ah, Misa. Qual é o problema no computador? Não precisava fazer esse escândalo tod... Hã? Que é isso? – o policial arregalou os olhos.

- O que houve, Matsuda? Algum vírus, ou _hacker_?

- N-Não, chefe...! – o rapaz estava extremamente embaraçado. – Não é isso...!

Soichiro Yagami se aproximou e ficou paralisado com o que viu. Em seguida, olhou para o filho e para L, aterrorizado.

- O que houve, pai?

- Você e Ryuuzaki... Venham aqui.

Como um estava algemado ao outro, não tinha jeito... Aonde um ia, o outro ia atrás.

- Ryuuzaki – Soichiro estava ainda mais sério do que de costume. – Essas algemas são realmente necessárias?

- Sim. – o detetive respondeu com sua típica calma. – Ainda há um por cento de possibilidade de Light ser o Kira.

- Ai, ai... – Light bufou. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não sou o Kira? Você viu que tudo o que aconteceu prova o contrário no que se refere a mim!

- Certo, certo... – o superintendente Yagami os interrompeu. – Entendi. Só quero que me expliquem o que é isto aqui! – apontou uma imagem no monitor.

- ... – os dois algemados ficaram sem fala, enquanto Misa abria o berreiro novamente.

- Misa-Misa... – Matsuda tentou acalmá-la. – Para um pouquinho... Isso não vai levar a nada...

- O que é isso? – Light perguntou, totalmente atônito.

- É a mesma pergunta que eu faço, Light... – seu pai disse.

- Não...! – Misa choramingou. – Light, diga que isso não é verdade...! Diga que não é verdade que você está de caso com o Ryuuzaki!

- Tá me estranhando, é? – o "namorado" de Misa protestou. – Isso é alguma brincadeira de muito mau gosto!

- Zero por cento de possibilidade de eu ter um envolvimento amoroso com o Light. – L replicou tranquilamente. – Eu jamais faria isso. Mas, ao que tudo indica, algum _hacker_ deve ter invadido o sistema e feito essa brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Ah, se eu pego esse _hacker_ engraçadinho...

- ... Você o mataria? – L dirigiu um olhar suspeito para o outro jovem.

- Eu já disse que eu não sou o Kira, Ryuuzaki! – o Yagami novamente protestou. – Não dá pra tirar essa ideia maluca da sua cabeça, pelo menos por alguns minutos?

- Tudo bem, vou parar de falar nisso... Por enquanto. Vamos nos concentrar em descobrir quem invadiu o nosso sistema. Caso contrário, isso pode representar perigo para as nossas investigações do caso Kira.

- Então, quer dizer que o Light me ama? – Misa perguntou com os olhos brilhando e logo se grudando no rapaz.

- Calma aí, Misa! – Light disse já aborrecido.

- Obrigado, Watari. – L agradeceu pelo pedaço deliciosamente irresistível de bolo que recebera.

- Por que você tá tão tranquilo, Ryuuzaki? Isso não te afeta?

- De certa forma, sim, Matsuda. Mas apenas por um momento. Eu acabei me assustando mais com o berreiro da Misa do que com a imagem em si. Como eu disse antes, existe a possibilidade de um _hacker_ ter invadido o sistema e feito isso. Aliás, seja quem for, fez uma montagem quase perfeita, a não ser por uns defeitos mínimos.

- É mesmo, Ryuuzaki. – Light concordou. – Agora que podemos ver a imagem com mais calma, dá pra perceber que é uma montagem.

O chefe Yagami suspirou aliviado, ao saber que seu filho não possuía nenhum envolvimento com L, fora a inconveniente algema, que, pelo menos, possuía uma corrente longa. Enquanto isso, Misa continuava grudada no braço de Light. Ela conseguia ser bem mais grudenta do que um chiclete.

- Ô Misa – Light tentava se livrar da loirinha. – Dá pra me dar espaço, por favor?

- Tá bom, Light! – ela o obedeceu.

- Eu ainda quero pegar esse engraçadinho de jeito... – o jovem murmurou.

- Probabilidade de 20% de você ser o Kira, Light.

- EU NÃO SOU O KIRA!

Agora Light Yagami saía do sério. Levantou-se da cadeira, puxou a corrente da algema, trazendo L para perto dele. Assim que L chegou perto, desferiu-lhe um forte soco no rosto, jogando o detetive longe e, por consequência, fazendo-o ir junto. L reagiu, acertando-lhe um poderoso chute em seu rosto. Misa e os policiais da força-tarefa assistiam impressionados à briga entre os dois rapazes.

No entanto, Matsuda resolveu interferir na briga, entrando no meio:

- Parem já com isso! Vocês estão parecendo duas crianças brigando por um brinq-

Mas o pobre policial tomou um soco de cada lado do rosto dos dois jovens e caiu pra trás. Assim, a briga parou.

- MATSUDA! – os dois exclamaram juntos e foram acudir.

Aizawa já tinha tirado o jovem da "linha de tiro" entre o jovem Yagami e o detetive de cabelo bagunçado. Watari imediatamente se encarregou de providenciar uma bolsa de gelo para Matsuda, assim que os ânimos se acalmaram.

Ou quase.

- O que é isso? – Soichiro começou a falar. – Que briga ridícula e infantil é essa? Depois vocês se dizem adultos!

Os dois rapazes algemados ficaram sem graça.

- Vamos procurar pelo engraçadinho que aprontou essa com vocês. – Aizawa interveio. – Depois que resolvermos isso, voltamos ao Caso Kira.

Todos concordaram com a sugestão do policial mais sensato da equipe, que suspirou aliviado. Não sabia como ainda não havia pirado com aqueles dois se atracando toda hora por causa do Caso Kira.

- Muito bem – L enfiava mais um pedaço de bolo de morango na boca. – Famof frofurar o fuveito fe fez ifo.

- Ryuuzaki, tenha modos. – Light o repreendeu. – Não entendi nada do que você disse com a boca cheia.

O detetive engoliu o bolo e bebeu mais um gole de chá.

- Ah, desculpe. Como eu disse, vamos procurar o sujeito que fez isso. Caso contrário, as informações sobre o Caso Kira estarão comprometidas, se vazarem. Só temos que encontrar a fonte que deu origem àquela imagem.

- O que significa que devemos verificar o sistema daqui do prédio, antes de qualquer coisa, não é isso?

- Exato, Light.

Investigador e investigado começaram a teclar freneticamente no computador, à procura da raiz do problema. Não demorou muito para que o som das teclas parasse.

- **Encontramos!** – os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde? Onde? – Matsuda já estava ansioso.

- Aqui mesmo no prédio! – L respondeu e saiu correndo, praticamente arrastando Light junto.

- Ryuuzaki, espera aí! – o jovem Yagami protestou.

Os dois acorrentados seguiram rumo ao suposto local de onde partira a tal imagem. Logo atrás dele, vinham Misa, Matsuda, Soichiro e Aizawa. O grupo se deteve diante de uma porta, de onde se ouviam risinhos abafados.

- Ei, você, abre aí! – Light disse.

O risinho logo parou.

- Poderia fazer a gentileza de abrir a porta? – L insistiu.

Nada. Nenhum som provinha do outro lado da porta.

- Ei! – Misa disse. – Abre aí! Não escutou que é pra abrir?

Silêncio total. Nem sinal de vida ali.

- Não escutou o que a gente disse? – ela insistiu. – Abre a porta!

Nada outra vez. A Amane já ia chutar a porta. Quem ousaria transformar seu namorado em um gay? Fosse lá quem fosse, iria se ver com ela! Iria se ver com Misa Amane. Mas...

- Não precisa disso, Misa-Misa. – Matsuda disse, girando a maçaneta da porta. – A porta tá destrancada.

A loirinha ficou toda sem graça. Nem tinha se lembrado de verificar se a porta estava trancada ou não.

Cuidadosamente, a porta foi aberta e o grupo entrou de fininho. Eles haviam se adentrado em um local escuro, onde a única coisa que iluminava ali era o monitor de um computador. E os risinhos voltaram a ser audíveis.

Watari, que chegou por último, acendeu a luz. A pessoa em frente ao computador era uma garota de trança e grandes óculos de grau. Uma típica nerd, até bonitinha.

Segundos de silêncio se seguiram, até serem interrompidos por Matsuda:

- Q-Quem é ela...? – apontou para a jovem.

- Shiori, a faxineira. – L respondeu.

- E por que você fez essa loucura com o MEU Light e o Ryuuzaki? – Misa tentava se conter pra não voar pra cima da outra garota.

Os olhos de Shiori brilharam:

- Ai... É porque eu acho os dois tão fofos, então resolvi colocar juntos os garotos mais fofos do mundo!

- Como é que é? – a loirinha logo foi pra cima de Shiori. – Como ousa difamar o meu namorado?

Matsuda logo a segurou pelos braços, para que ela não cometesse alguma loucura.

- Me solta, Matsu! Me solta, que eu quero pegar essa quatro-olhos!

- Fica calma, Misa-Misa!

- Me desculpa – Shiori pediu com expressão de arrependimento. – Eu não sabia que o bonitinho aí era o seu namorado! Por favor, me desculpa... Eu apago as imagens e faço "_Yaoi"_ com outras fotos...

- Você sabia que, com essa sua "travessura", a segurança das informações sobre o Caso Kira foi posta em risco?

- Não, Sr. Ryuuzaki. Não sabia. Sinto muito.

Assim, o caso do "engraçadinho" foi solucionado, mas ninguém imaginava que a jovem faxineira seria a culpada. Ela não foi demitida, mas ficou longe de qualquer computador enquanto estivesse ali no QG.

Os demais se sentiram aliviados, especialmente L e Light. Este agora sofria porque Misa não queria mais se desgrudar nem mesmo por meio segundo.

"Malditas algemas...", ele pensou. Se não fosse por elas, não teria ocorrido tamanho mal-entendido. Mal esperava a hora de ficar sem elas, por isso estava empenhado em pegar o suposto Kira.

Estava louco pra acabar com essa situação constrangedora.

Enquanto isso, no lar Wammy...

- QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE FEZ ISSO? AH, SE EU PEGO O SUJEITO...!

Um adolescente loiro estava possesso, pronto para destruir o computador. O motivo? Uma imagem comprometedora dele com um garoto albino.

- Arrebentar o computador não vai adiantar nada, Mello. – uma voz disse ao loiro. – Temos que descobrir a raiz do problema.

- Dá um tempo, Near! – Mello exclamou. – Esse negócio de descobrir a raiz do problema demora demais! Até lá, minha reputação vai ser arruinada!

- Não vai ser, não. – o garoto albino respondeu. – Porque já desconfio de alguém.

- AH, NÃO DIGA QUE FOI O MATT? AH, SE EU PEGO AQUELE CABELO DE FOGO...

Assim, o impulsivo Mello saiu à caça do ruivo a fim de tirar satisfações. Enquanto isso, Near continuava a olhar para o seu novo caça de brinquedo com seu olhar investigativo, verificando se não viera com defeito.

- Hmmm... – ele cacheava tranquilamente o cabelo. – O que L faria numa situação dessas?


End file.
